The Evillious Chronicles
Mothy, also known as Akuno-P, has created several songs that are connected in such confusing ways that most people have a hard time keeping up with what happens when and where. This series is called the Evillious Chronicles. Mothy has left several clues in the songs telling when they take place. Unfortunately, not all of the clues are in mothy's songs. Mothy has also put clues in the PVs, his CDs, on his blog, on his websites, in the video descriptions, you name it. This page will help clarify and organize these clues, as well as help to shed some light on the land of Evillious and its illusive history. Basic Chronology Basic Chronology I: Story of Evil #Twiright Prank #Daughter of White (begins) #Daughter/Servant of Evil #Message of Regret #(Re_birthday?) #Daughter of White (ends) Main article and detailed information: Story of EvilStory of Evil Basic Chronology II: Clockwork Lullaby Series Clockwork Lullaby itself has no definite placement. Clockwork Lullaby 2, also known as Miniature Garden Girl, has a definite placement as being before Clockwork Lullaby 4, also called Heartbeat Clocktower. Clockwork Lullaby 3 (Re_birthday) probably happens at the same time as Regret Message, before both of the aforementioned songs. These songs are basically the glue that holds the series together. #(Clockwork Lullaby 3?) #Clockwork Lullaby 2 #Clockwork Lullaby 4 Main article and detailed information: Clockwork Lullaby Basic Chronology III: Seven Deadly Sins Series Madness of Duke Venomania happens first, followed by Repulsive Food Eater Conchita, the Story of Evil, Gift from Princess Sandman, Enbizaka's Tailor Shop, and lastly Judgement of Corruption. Judgement of Corruption happens at the same time as Clockwork Lullaby 2 and happens before Clockwork Lullaby 4. #Lust (Venomania) #Gluttony (Conchita) #Pride (Story of Evil) #Sloth (GIFT) #Envy (Enbizaka) #Greed (Judgement) and Clockwork Lullaby 2 #Clockwork Lullaby 4 Main article: Seven Deadly Sins Last Basic Chronology: Original Sin Series The very first song in the entire Akuno-P canon is Moonlit Bear, immediately followed by Abandoned on a Moonlit Night and Chrono Story. Nothing comes before Moonlit Bear. #moonlit bear #Abandoned on a Moonlit Night #Chrono Story #(Madness of Duke Venomania) (Lust/Luxuria) Main article and detailed information: Original Sin Series Canon or Not? Many a fan of mothy has fought over what songs are canon and what songs are not. here's a handy guide to canon songs versus non-canon songs, and the grey area in-between. (NYTL=Not yet translated) Not Canon The following songs are not canon according to current information. *Me and the Frog's Love Romance *10-Minute's Love *To Reticent You (seems to be related to 10-Minute's Love) *Flame of Yellow Phosphorus *Screws, Clockwork, and Pride Debateably Canon and Unknown The following songs can be considered either canon or non-canon according to personal interpretation. Other songs in this section have simply not been translated. *Welcome to the Forest (instrumental) *Five Minutes Before the Trial (instrumental, to be released in Evils Court CD) *Wendy NYTL *South North Story *Playing with Words (Last line of this song is first line of Clockwork Lullaby) *Full Moon Laboratory (seems to be a sequel or prequel to Playing with Words) *Madam Merry-go-round (Utopia and Shadow Parade mentioned, ties into Red Shoe Parade) *Red Shoe Parade (connection to above song through Utopia and Shadow Parade) *Caprishio Farce (to be released on Evils Court CD) Heavily Hinted to be Canon The following songs are heavily hinted to be canon, but mothy has not given any numbers in the video descriptions (or any video at all). *master of the graveyard (Graveyard Party) *Lu li la, Lu li la: The Resounding Song (called "Bonus Track" on the Evils Kingdom CD) *The Last Revolver (connects directly to "Pierrot") *Desert's Bluebird (Bluebird found in Lucifenia, a country in established chronology) *1000-year Wiegenlied (The lyrics refer to Shiro no Musume) *Retrospective Musicbox (contains "lu li la" and character MA from Heartbeat Clocktower, is officially canon but has no PV yet) *master of the court (to be released in Evils Court CD) Most Definitely Canon The following are confirmed to be canon. *moonlit bear *Abandoned on a Moonlit Night *Chrono Story *Story of Evil (series) *Seven Deadly Sins (series) *Clockwork Lullaby (series) *5th Pierrot (contains "Hansel" from Abandoned on a Moonlit Night and Elluka from Chrono Story) The Chronology in Years At some point in mid-2011, mothy edited his descriptions on some of his videos to include year numbers, all of which follow established chronology. EC, the abbreviation that precedes the numbers, stands for Evillious Chronicles. The songs included in Evils Kingdom follow this order (with some exeptions). Bold numbers/songs are currently only mentioned in the Evillious Chronicles document. Underlined numbers are theoretical placements of ambiguous songs, whether ambiguous in placement or canonicity. The Years 001 moonlit bear 013 Recollective Orgel 014 Abandoned on a Moonit Night 015 Chrono Story 136 Duke Venomania's Madness 325 Repulsive Eater Girl Conchita 491 Twiright Prank 499~ Daughter of White 500 Servant of Evil 500 Daughter of Evil 501 Regret Message 501 Re_birthday 609 Princess Sandman's Gift ~GIFT~ 610 The 5th Pierrot 610 The Last Revolver 842 Enbizaka's Tailor Shop 983 Miniature Garden Girl 983 Judgment of Corruption 990 Heartbeat Clocktower 990 master of the graveyard 990 master of the court Year ??? The following songs had ??? rather than a number. Note that Regret Message should have a set number (about 501) because it has a known placement in the series. It seems that mothy still wants to keep interpretations open at this point as to when it happens. *Re_birthday *Heartbeat Clocktower *Regret Message Documents in Aku no Oukoku CD booklet In the booklet that came with Evils Kingdom CD five pages told the history of the first three songs, of MA and of Evillious. The Prelude (MA) The prelude is found on the back of the booklet and is above the tracklist. *Welcome to the "Theater in the Forest". *I wonder, should I say "Nice to meet you" or "Long time no see"? *...Really, how do you do, children. * *I was once called "Ma". * *Surely you have heard the rumors? *The "rumors" of a hidden theater with a treasure. *First let me say that these rumors are not true. * *If you came here to see this treasure, *Then on the contrary, leave quickly, I implore you. * *If you did not ... *Would it really be that difficult to stay and watch? * *At first, in the land Evillious have occurred a few events, *there is one of the life of Ma the lonley Magi, *But I'll only tell a little bit. * *These works will be shown, and today there are 15 parts. *I wonder if you would like them? The First Three Songs Three inserts depicting the Original Sin Trilogy. Moonlit Bear *(translation to be added at a later date) A Moonlit Night's Abandonment *(translation to be added at a later date) Chrono Story *(translation to be added at a later date) Evillious Chronicles The last and biggest of the documents, called the Evillious Chronicles, is here (sorry, it's in Vietnamese). It mentions "Marigold" and "MA", as well as other things we have seen already. Marigold is mentioned at the very end of the Gobanme no Piero PV. MA is mentioned in the PV for Judgement of Corruption, and is the second Guardian of the Clocktower from Heartbeat Clocktower. This file also makes some previously ambiguous songs canon, like Recollective Musicbox, which also features MA. Part One of the Evillious Chronicles (001-480) *'001'・Eve Moonlit Commits Kidnapping and Murder (The Origin of the "Original Sin"). *In the Eldo forest of the kingdom of Elphegort, Eve Moonlit kidnapped two twins (at that time one year old), then killed their mother. * *'013'・The Fire Disaster in Levianta. *Ma directed the Department of National Research in Levianta Kingdom; his laboratory's techniques, however, generated legal problems. *Ma directed the fall of Levianta kingdom. The huge explosion affected even the neighboring countries. * *'014'-Because of the events in Levianta the previous year, the kingdom of Elphegort suffers famine, epidemics, and disease; the problem becomes severe. *・In the Eldo Forest, a husband and wife, who were wood crafters by trade, were killed. *Eve Moonlit, along with her husband, were killed by their adopted twin children. * *'015'・The Origin of the "Seven Deadly Sins" *Two twin children scattered the "Seven Deadly Sins" throughout the world. *The Eldo Forest's Guardian, the "Eldo Tree", asks a favor of Elluka Clockworker to find the "Deadly Sins". * *'136'・The Venomania Event. *In the Belzenian Empire, in the region of Asmodeus, many women go missing because of Sateriajis Venomania. *This self-ravaged realm, became an international issue, even towards the royal women in the neighboring countries. * *'137'-Sateriajis Venomania, was unexpectedly killed by an aristocrat named Kachess. *For this, the sins of Kachess are no longert mentioned in imperial Belzenia . * *Elluka Clockworker gains access to a victim of the Venomania event--Lukana Octo, and, using the "Body Swap Technique," entered her body. * *'212'・Asmodin Independence. *Asmodin gains independence from the Empire of Belzenia * *'301'・Leviantan Reconstruction. *Divine Levianta (the kingdom of Levianta was lead by Ma once) undergoes national construction. * *'325'・"Akujiki Musume" Conchita goes missing. *In the Conchita Territory of the Belzenian Empire, there lived a warlord, Vanika Conchita who was said to be a cannible. *There are also people who say that Conchita came to a bad end. *The Belzenian Empire was lead by the famous actor, Ma. *Elluka Clockworker investigated the truth. * *'399'・Lucifenian Reconstruction *In the Belzenian Empire, the Lucifenian territories campaign for Independence. *Lucifenia the First ascends to the throne and leads the national construction of the Kingdom of Lucifenia. * *'480~'Elluka Clockworker becomes a subordinate of Lucifenia Arth the First. * *・Lucifenia gains territory. *Lucifenia Kingdom, announcement declares war on neighboring countries. Gradually gain territory. *To this Belzenia Empire declared war on the Kingdom of Lucifenia and Belzenia gradually lost power. Part two of the Evillious Chronicles (490-999) *'490~'・Escapades of the Three Heroes *Belzenia lost part of its territory in the south - Evagrius. *The three subordinates of Lucifenia Arth the first, devoted to the Foundation country Lucifenia, are known as the "Three Heroes". * *'499'-Elluka Clockworker choses Goumilia at the 1000-year tree (Tree of Eldoh) as an apprentice. * *'500'・Lucifenia attacks Elphegort. *Lucifenia Kingdom launches a suprise attack on Elphegort. * *・Lucifenian Revolution *In Lucifenia Kingdom, Queen Rillianne d'Autriche arrogantly opposes the nation. *The daughter of Leonhart, Jermielle Avadonia, led the revolution against her. *Rillianne was executed during the revolution. * *Elluka Clockworker, gives the "Venom Sword" to the great merchant Keel Freesis. * *'611'・The Battle of Marigold Plateau. *??? * *'842'-Elluka Clockworker approaches tailor Kayo Sudou in the northmost country. *She enters into Kayo's body through the "Body Swap" and takes "Kayo's Scissors". * *・The complete series of killings events Sudou Kayo. *In the North, Kayo Sudou commits mass murder. * *'878'・Aishikeru Treaty signed *Marlon, Levianta, Elphegort, Lucifenia, the 4 countries united under one, the USE (United States of Evillious). * *'978・Evils Court' *The evil USE judge Gallerian Marlon's wife and daughter died in a crash. * *'980'- Dramatist "MA" to Gallerian Marlon, said: *When you die, I will carry out your legacy. * *'982・EVILS THEATER' *Marlon Gallerian built a small, small theater in the Eldoh Tree's Forest. * *'983'・Rebellion of Levianta *Gallerian Marlon pardons Tony Ausdin's unforgivable crime because of a bribe. When they found out the truth, Tony and Gallerian were killed. * *"Ma" takes up the legacy of Gallerian Marlon. He is given the sin fragments, the "Glass of Conchita", the "Marlon Spoon," and the "Four mirrors of Lucifenia" * *'990・EVILS FOREST' *In the Eldoh Tree's Forest, rumors spread of a living theater that holds the treasure of Gallerian Marlon. *Those who set foot in the Eldoh Tree's Forest never return. * *'999・Evils ???' (Utopia?) (burned off in fire?) A Quick Note and the Characters The thing that probably confuses newcomers to the series the most is that the same vocaloid can play different parts. This is why the witch from Chrono Story (Elluka Clockworker) and the Tailor from Enbizaka (Kayo Sudou) can be around at the same time, despite being the same vocaloid (Luka Megurine). This is also why the twins from the first three songs are not the same as the twins from the Story of Evil. Even though they look the same to us, they are different people. The Official Character List has changed since it was posted according to mothy. Characters in Akuno-P's Chronology "Original Sin" Trilogy *Mother/Bear (Meiko) *Eve Moonlit/Pretentious Mother (Miku) *Adam Moonlit/Pretentious Father (Kaito) *??? Abelard/Gretel (Rin) (Immortal, but killable) *Lemy Abelard/Hansel/Pierrot (Len) (Immortal, but killable) *Elluka Clockworker/Witch (Luka) (Immortal) *Tree of Eldoh/Thousand-Year Tree (Immortal) Luxuria and Gula *Duke Sateriajis Venomania (Gakupo) *Gumina Glassred (Gumi) (in list below) *Various Women Enchanted by Duke Venomania (multiple vocaloids and UTAUs) **Lukana Octo, Age 20, Tailor. (Luka) (Elluka takes over her body later to take the Venomania Sword) **Mikulia Greonio, Age 18, Peasant. (Miku) **Lolan Eve, Age 32, Dancer. (LOLA) **Mirigigan Adi, Age 28 , Fortune teller. (Miriam) **Hakua Netsuma, Age 22, Unemployed. (Haku) **Sonika Sonic, Age 19, Aristocrat. (Sonika) **Priema Soap, Age 30, Domestic servant. (Prima) **Liluen Tarner, Age 24, Baker. (Lily) **Teto Cetera, Age 31, Soldier. (Teto) **Gumina Glassred, Age 21, Aristocrat. (Gumi) **Meilis Belzenia, Age 22, 3rd Princess of the Bezenia's Empire. (MEIKO) **Mikina Olpria, Age 19, Widow. (Miki) **Ann Lee Sweets, Age 62, Florist. (Sween Ann) **Neru Neru Nerune, Age 19, Spy. (Neru) **Rindo Blume, Age 14, Nun. (Rin) **Yuki Kaina, Age in single digits, Unemployed. (Kaai Yuki) **Josephine Francois, Age in the double digits, Horse. **Yufina Marlon, Age 26, Queen of Marlon. (Yufu Sekka) *Kachess Crim (Kaito) *Vanika Conchita (Meiko) *15th Personal Chef (Kaito) *Butler (Len) *Maid (Rin) Story of Evil *Characters in the Story of Evil *Tree of Eldoh/Thousand-Year Tree (Immortal) Acedia and Pere Noel *Margarita Blankenheim/Princess Sandman (Miku Hatsune) *Caspar (Kaito) *Julia Abelard/Santa (Meiko) *Marquis Blankenheim *Doctor Felix *Blue (Kaito) *Samurai (Gakupo) *Sniper/Guumilia (Gumi) *??? Abelard/Gretel (Rin) (Immortal, but killable) *Lemy Abelard/Hansel/Pierrot (Len) (Immortal, but killable) *Elluka Clockworker/Witch (Luka) (Immortal) (uses fake name, "Iriina") *Sniper's Love/??? (from The Last Revolver) Invidia *Kayo Sudou (Luka) *Unfaithful Lover (Kaito) *Red Kimono Girl (Meiko) *Green Sash Girl (Miku) *Yellow Hairpin Girl (Rin) Recollective Musicbox, Miniature Garden Girl, Avaritia, and Heartbeat Clocktower *MA's Sister (???) *MA's Fiancee (???) *Clockwork Doll/"Daughter" (Miku) *Gallerian Marlon/The Collector (Kaito) *General Ausdin *Master of the Hellish Yard (Gumi) *Akujiki Musume's Butler (Len) *Akujiki Musume's Maid (Rin) *Master of the Court (Kaito) *Unknown Role (Miku) (Related in some way to the Court Master) *Master of the Graveyard/Vanika "Akujiki Musume" Conchita (Meiko) *Second Guardian of the Clocktower, MA (Kaito) (He's the Clockworker from Recollective Musicbox) The Geography This is the Geography of the area (called Evillious). There are six countries and one empire. The Empire, Belzenia, is destroyed before Daughter of Evil and four of the countries still exist by the time of the founding of the USE. *Lucifenia (South of Elphegort) **Home to Rillianne Lucifen d'Autriche and Allen Abbadonia. **Houses the Desert Bluebird far in the future. **Independance from Belzenia won in 399. *Elphegort (North of Lucifenia) **In Elphegort, there seems to be a plateau named "Marigold". There is a battle there in EC 611 involving the Freesis Foundation and Pere Noel according to mothy. Gretel is told to meet Julia and Iriina (Elluka) there at the end of Gobanme no Piero. **Home to Margarita Blankenheim. **Home to the Freesis Foundation, who have the Sword of Duke Venomania. It was given to Keel Freesis by Elluka Clockworker during Daughter of Evil. **Houses the 1000-year Tree (aka Tree of Eldoh) and the 1000-year Tree's Forest (aka Forest of the Eldoh Tree). **Capital is named Aceid. *Marlon (Western Island Nation) **Used to be the home of the Marlons. *Asmodin (East of Lucifenia) **In ruins during Daughter of Evil. **Home to Duke Venomania and Guminia Glassred. **Original abode of the Asmodin Company, as lead by Gast Venom. **Won independance from Belzenia in 212. *Belzenia (Empire that once covered most to all of the land, including Lucifenia and Asmodin) **Home to Vanika Conchita. **Destroyed by Lucifenia prior to Daughter of Evil and owned by Lucifenia during Daughter of Evil. *Levianta (North of Elphegort) **Home to Kayo Sudou and Gallerian Marlon. *Union State of Evillious (Levianta, Lucifenia, Elphegort, and Marlon) **Formed in 878. **Home to Gallerian Marlon. The Keywords Mothy gives each of his songs keywords. Reason is unknown why. *10-Minute Love-「走れバスよ、この恋乗せて。」 (“The bus runs, carrying this love.”) *Word Play- 「悪という言葉　はじめて覚えた」 (“When I learned the word Evil”) *Clockwork Lullaby- 「この歌声は　ぜんまい仕掛けの子守唄」 ("This singing voice is a clockwork lullaby") *Daughter of Evil- 「オーホッホッホッホ。さあ、ひざまずきなさい！」 (“Oh ho ho ho ho! Now, bow before me!”) *Servant of Evil- 「僕が君を守るから　君はそこで笑っていて」 (“I will protect you, so just be somewhere, smiling”) *Regret Message- 「君が教えてくれた、ひそかな言い伝え」 ("A secret legend that you told me") *Miniature Garden Girl- 「外の世界なんて知らなくていい」 ("Do not need to know the world outside") *Abandoned on a Moonlit Night- 「さあ　母さんと父さんに会いに行こう」 (“Let’s go find our mother and father”) *South North Story- 「ごきげんいかがですか」 (How are you doing?) *Re_birthday- 「黒い部屋　巨大なぜんまい　僕はひとり」/深い闇の中の出来事。あるいは誰かのみた夢。/真実はどこかの光の中　("A black room, a huge clockwork, I am alone"/ An event in the deep darkness. Or a dream which someone saw/ The truth is in the light at somewhere) *Conchita the Glutton- 「敬い称えよ　われらが偉大なコンチータ」 (“Bow down and worship our great Conchita”) *Moonlit Bear- 「こんな暗い夜には　コワイ熊が出るから」 (“Because on this kind of dark night, a FRIGHTFUL bear comes out”) *Screws, Gears, and Pride- 「普通とは何か　それは正しいことなのか」 (“What is normal, and what is the right thing?”) *Enbizaka's Tailorshop- 「だけど仕事は頑張らなきゃ」 ("But I must persevere with my work") *Daughter of White- 「生きていてごめんなさい」 (“I’m sorry for existing”) *Full Moon Lab- 「満月の夜に始まる実験」 (“On a night of the full moon, the testing begins”) *Last Revolver-「さよなら　愛しい人」 (“Goodbye, my love”) *Heartbeat Clocktower- 「孤独な男がその死の間際に作り上げた、森の奥の小さな映画館」 ("A small theatre in a depth of the forest which was made by a lonely man on the brink of his death") *Desert’s Bluebird- 「君と一緒なら　きっと乗り越えられる」 (“As long as we’re together, surely we’ll overcome whatever troubles we face”) *Duke Venomania's Madness- 「踊ろうよ　このハーレムで」 (“Dancing in this harem”) *Twiright Prank- 「私は昼　僕は夜　手をつなげばオレンジの空」 (“I’ll be the day/I’ll be the night/Together we make a beautiful orange sky”) *Flame of Yellow Phosphorous- 「ひとかけらほどのパンが食べたかっただけ」 (“I just wanted to eat a loaf of bread”) *Madame Merry-go-round「ようこそ　愉快な国へ」 (“Welcome to a happy place”) *Red Shoe Parade- 「偉大な正義の　名の元に」 (“In the name of divine justice”) *Chrono Story- 「どうせ時間は無限にあるし」 (“Time is limitless anyway”) *Gift from Princess Sleep-Bringer ~GIFT~- 「あなたの幸せの為に」 (“In order for your happiness") *The Fifth: Pierrot-「そして黒から赤へ」 (“from black to red") *Judgement of Corruption-「地獄の沙汰も金次第」 (“Money gives orders, even in Hell.”) The keywords for the songs without PVs are unknown. If anyone can find the keywords of the following songs, please make sure 100% that they are the keywords and add them. *Me and the Frog's Love Romance *master of the graveyard *To Reticent You *Lu li la, Lu li la: The Resounding Song *1000-year Wiegenlied *Retrospective Musicbox *Wendy *master of the court *Caprishio Farce Speculation and Theory The Rules This space is for vocaloidwiki users to share their Theories/Speculations with eachother about mothy's songs. Each Theory is to have a title in Heading 3 format. The theory itself is to be in normal format. If a theory is proven incorrect at a later date by canon information, the theory's title will have a strikethrough put on it. The only acceptable time for a theory to be removed is if it is an epileptic tree or a troll "theory". Please use standard English. Thank you. Sample Theory: Perre Noel Perre Noel, the orginization in Fifth Clown, is going to have its own mini-series, the three current components being Fifth Clown, Last Revolver, and Princess Sandman's Gift. Each will tell the story of a member of Perre Noel. Member two, according to Fifth Clown, wil "never get his debut". Mysterious member number four is Rin, and will be in the last of the songs. Luka, member number seven, may not get a song because she is the main character for mothy's canon anyway. The Four Places from "Heartbeat Clocktower" Since that particular song came out, people have been speculating about the words at the end of the montage of sins: "Graveyard", "Court", "Hellish Yard", and "Heavenly Yard". It was generally theorized that the Court was the Heavenly Yard and the Graveyard was the Hellish Yard, but now it seems safe to assume that each place is separate. Meiko is named "Master of the Graveyard" in "Heartbeat Clocktower", and Gallerian refers to himself as "Master of the Court" in "Judgment of Corruption". There is also the presence of the true "Master of the Hellish Yard". It seems that we can scrap all earlier theories about the connection between these places. The "Master Roles" and Gakupo's Role Continuing from the above idea, we know that Gallerian Marlon was the former guardian of the clocktower. We also know that the Master of the Hellish Yard is Gumi, the Master of the Graveyard is Meiko, and the Master of the Courtyard is Rin, whose second half is Len. Miku already has the roll of the burned clockwork doll and Luka is Elluka Clockworker, the hero. The only remaining role we know of is Master of the Heavenly Yard, and the only remaining Vocaloid is Gakupo. Prehaps Gakupo is the Master of the Heavenly Yard? *Possibly the M'aster '''o'f 't'he 'H'eavenly 'Y'ard is '''mothy himself, since he uses it as his name and his blog is "the heavenly yard." The name also implies that whoever it is would be God, and mothy did create the universe that his characters live in. Gumi would then be the Devil. The Fate of the Immortal Witch It is obvious that Elluka did something that made her gain immortality, and her powers could do anything (even change her appearance) save for finding and cleansing the Seven Sins before disaster befell. The world already falls into ruin because of it. In Desert Bluebird, it mentions there about an old woman, and it could be possible that the old woman might be Elluka herself, although this can still be uncertain because she is immortal and therefore can't grow old, unless somehow, the ones who were trying to collect the sins managed to beat her, or the Seven Sins were too much for her to handle, so she lost her immortality. The Thousand-Years of Speculation and a Bluebird The idea of "1000 years" has appeared a lot lately. First, the song 1000-year Lullaby (referring to Clockwork Lullaby). Second, the song numbers have 3 digits, and 000 through 999 is 1000 years. Third, the 1000-year tree (the Eldoh's Tree). This obviously has some sort of significance in the story. I think that the number 1000 is going to be significant in upcoming songs, specifically in Gumi's song for Wrath and the 8th song in the Deadly Sin Series. It is possible that the sins all came together and the climax occurs in the 1000th year, or Elluka loses her immortality, or both. The Desert Bluebird is sure to come up in a later song as well. More than likely, it will have to do wit the sins assembling, because Gallerian says that his wish will come true once they've assembled, and the bluebird grants wishes. Awakening of the Sinful Objects According to "Girl of Miniature Garden" and "Heartbeat Clocktower", each sin is represented by an object, like the scissors for Invidia and the Glass for Gula. In "Heartbeat Clocktower", it is said that the 'bloody scissors' and the 'violet sword' has not awakened yet while Conchita and Rilliane appeared as persons. Since "Repulsive Food Eater Conchita" and "Daughter of Evil" came out before "Hearbeat Clocktower" while "Tailor Shop of Enizaka" and "Madness of Duke Venomania" came out after it, it can be assumed that the awakening of the objects are related to their creation date by mothy in real life. A possibility is that the souls of the 'sinners' after death resided in the 'objects', which were then collected by the 'collector' AKA Gallerian Marlon (ironically he became one of them as well), which he stored in the Clocktower. After a while, the objects would 'awaken' and recite a song about their sinful lives. The time the objects awakened is the time mothy created the songs in real life. The Objects and the Resounding Song Somewhat related to the above (this might count as two theories), the song "Lu Li La, the Resounding Song" references the pairs of objects from "Chrono Story", as well as the "Sinful Objects". The last line of the song says "They all return to the forest, with an uncontainable amount of anger." In Heartbeat Clocktower it says that the Collector built a small theatre in the forest, ''which, if the above theory that the objects are stored in the clocktower/theatre is correct, means that the setting for the "Wrath" song may be the theatre itself. Also, it's possible that the objects shown in "Chrono Story" may have something to do with the fates of the sinners. For example, Gluttony was said to be a seed, and the picture shown was of a pomegranate. Pomegranates are important in the myth of Persephone, where the number of seeds that she ate determined how long she had to stay in the Land of the Dead. But Conchita's sin is Gluttony, which would imply that she ate it all, condemning her forever to the "Land of the Dead" and making her it's master, the Master of the Graveyard. *The Forest could be referring to Hell, considering the fact that Gumi (Wrath) is the Master Of The Hellish Yard, and the Sins apparently end up going to the forest. Sinful figures would naturally end up going to Hell. **Unlikely, as I doubt that Adam and Eve would be living in Hell at the beginning of time. **However, it could be thought that since Eve hadn't died (and thus left the Original Sin behind her), the forest wouldn't have been the Hell. Wrath/Ira, The Hellish Yard and it's Master At the end of ''Judgement of Corruption, Gumi is obviously the "Master Of The Hellish Yard", but the ending, despite listing Kaito as "Gallarian Marlon" and Miku as "The Daughter", only lists Gumi as "???". Mothy rarely keeps the casting of a significant character vague unless he plans on expanding on their story (or for drama and since Gumi's song is next this one doesn't seem likely). The Hellish Yard is a prominent aspect to Mothy's songs and it seems likely that he'd expand on it, and so it is possible that Wrath will be about The Master Of The Hellish Yard herself. *Kaito in Tailor shop of Enbizaka is listed as ??? too. Maybe this is "Blue", member 2 of Pere Noel (this in not likely but its a possibility). The upcoming fight of 'Good' and 'Bad' (?) In Heartbeat Clocktower, it is said: "When all the songs are recited, it is believed that Utopia will be accomplished". Now there is only one of the Seven Sin's songs remaining, Wrath, associated with the Devil herself. While it's unclear that "utopia" means in this context, one could believe that as all the sins have gathered together, the 'blood-stained scissors' and 'purple sword' would awaken. Even if it's already said that referring to these items was purely to imply that the songs of Lust and Envy would be on their way in real life, it also could be speculated that Elluka Clockworker (who took Kayo Sudou's scissors) and Gakupo (who has been speculated to be Master of the Heavenly Yard) would 'awaken' back to the story, possibly to fight the Devil. However, as implying the scissors and the sword doubtfully would hint to the fight, it could just be assumed that the aforementioned quote from Heartbeat Clocktower would. Welcome to a happy place... Utopia Right off the bat, I'm going to say that Madame Merry-go-round is part of the Evillious Chronicles. Why? Because of the way Miku says "Utopia". Mothy could have easily used "risoukyou" or a similar substitute for this word. However, he chose to make it "yuutopia", just like in Judgement of Corruption and Heartbeat Clocktower. This has to have some significance, because of how easily he could have not used "yuutopia". It may have to do with MA and Marlon's Utopia that is completed once the songs are all recited. Note that Yu-u-to-pi-a and ri-so-u-kyo-u both have five syllables and it would be a perfect substitute. *If this is true then Red Shoe Parade must be Canon as both Red Shoe Parade and Madame Merry-go-round mention the Shadow Parade Sources *Akuno-P's blog, the heavenly yard *This wiki *The songs *Akuno-P's Albums (and the information included in them) Category:Series